


"The world needs you. We need you."

by speculum_magicus



Series: Jolly Good Pals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x20 Coda, Anal Sex, But Also Kinda Consensual Somnophilia, Dean Eventually Wakes Up, Dubious Consent, Gabriel Turns Into Mr. Ketch To Have Sex With Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: Basically, I can't resist the urge to insert Gabriel everywhere I can. Ergo, what could have happened in the bunker after Gabriel had gotten his revenge and before he once again sacrificed himself for the boys.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Jolly Good Pals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	"The world needs you. We need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!! :) Basically, due to Covid restrictions I had to spent New Year's Eve all on my own... and this is what I happened to do with my time. It's not beta-read, but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

After Gabriel had gotten his revenge, he and the Winchester boys went back to the bunker. As Gabriel had to wait for his grace to recharge before they could even consider traveling back to Apocalypse World, Castiel helped him settle back in into room 32 of the bunker, the same room he had already spent some time in while recovering from Asmodeus’s mistreatment. 

Even though everyone knew he, just like Castiel, didn’t really need a room as neither of them ever slept, the Winchester brothers still insisted on giving him one… even if it was just for having a place to leave his jacket and weapons in. When the night arrived and the boys finally went to sleep, Castiel announced he had to leave the Bunker to take care of some mysterious, undisclosed business, leaving Gabriel the only one awake. And though it was true that Gabriel would have enjoyed talking to Castiel all night, he was actually pretty indifferent to the idea of them spending the entire night together just because they happened to be the only entities in this building who didn’t sleep at all. 

Once Castiel was gone, Gabriel browsed mildly interested through the content of the library and for a lack of other things to do, he decided to wander the halls of the bunker, hoping to find something exciting somewhere. Aimlessly, he wandered the halls in silence, his footing not making any sound whatsoever. After having checked out the dungeon and garage and all the other rooms downstairs, Gabriel got bored and so he decided to walk up to the bedrooms again. 

Being absolutely sure that Castiel was still somewhere else, Gabriel decided that, before riding into battle the next day and more than anything as a reward for having gotten his long-anticipated revenge, he could and most definitely should allow himself some private me-time. Upon seeing the dungeon, Gabriel had thought about some kinky role-play with some fake participants, but in the end, he decided to rather conserve his energy and visit Sam’s bedroom to see if gigantor would be up for some thank-you-for-not-giving-up-on-me- and believing-in-me-sex. After all, didn’t Sam’s speech end with _“The world needs you. We need you. Gabriel, I need you. So, please, help us.”_ addressing Gabriel directly? Well, Gabriel was already going to help them, he had promised as much. But who says that before helping them all, he wasn’t allowed to help **just Sam** tonight? With a cheeky grin, Gabriel went on his merry way towards Sam’s bedroom.

When Gabriel was just about to pass Dean’s bedroom, he heard some soft moaning and stopped. Curious, he leaned closer towards the closed door, trying to find out whether Sassy Cassy might have decided to pay Dean a visit, but no luck there. All Gabriel heard was suppressed moaning by Dean. “Oh well, who could ever say no to some free porn?” Gabriel whispered and slowly opened the door, just a crack, hoping the treacherous light from the hall wouldn’t betray him. Gabriel looked inside, but to his disappointment, Dean wasn’t having sex with anyone, not even himself. Instead, he was simply having an erotic dream, squirming in his bed and moaning about all the things he was currently fantasizing about. For about a split-second, Gabriel thought about leaving again, but then his gaze wandered to the bedside table and the bottle of lube and an anal butt plug on it. “Fuck!” Gabriel breathed out, turned on by the implication.

Quickly, Gabriel now slipped into the room completely, closing the door behind him as soundlessly as possible. With a thought, Gabriel made all of his own clothes disappear while stepping closer to the bed. Being aware of all the lamps being out, Gabriel was suddenly more than thankful for being an archangel and therefore not needing any form of light to see in the dark. He looked at the figure in bed before him and felt his blood pumping quicker now, filling his cock with a want for having what he had been denied for for far too long: some other living, breathing person he could touch and properly fuck. 

Though it was true that Gabriel had planned to visit Sam, Gabriel decided that there was nothing wrong with sharing his “love” with both brothers. Gabriel looked down at Dean in the bed before him: the older Winchester lay on his stomach, his sheets were kicked down to the foot of the bed, not even covering up his feet, while the rest of his body was entirely naked. Gabriel looked at Dean’s well-toned ass and beautiful back. Dean looked delicious. Downright inviting. And Gabriel was desperate for some misbehavior.

Gabriel looked up at Dean’s face that was propped up due to Dean cuddling a giant pillow in his sleep and the way Dean’s mouth was hanging open, almost begging for Gabriel to fill it with something. Gabriel suddenly remembered the way Dean was usually holding his beer bottles, how he sometimes fondled them absentmindedly, and Gabriel could only imagine how good those lips would look and especially feel wrapped around his cock. 

He gave his own cock some lazy strokes while letting his eyes wander down along Dean’s body again. He observed that Dean wasn’t just fully naked, but also that his legs were open wide, exposing his ass and balls to anyone and anything walking in on him in bed. “Fuck!” Gabriel cursed in his mind, grabbing the base of his cock, trying to prevent himself from coming too early. He couldn’t help himself, he just **had to touch** , just **had to feel** that gorgeous body in front of him.

Cautiously, Gabriel sat down on the bed and lay one of his hands on Dean’s ass, trying to find out just how deep Dean’s sleep actually was. To his satisfaction, Dean didn’t stir, but simply moaned once again. Gabriel thought about simply touching and using Dean’s body or rather the sight of it to get himself off, but then he just couldn’t resist; he had to know what exactly was going on in Dean’s mind. That’s why he put his other hand on Dean’s head now and entered Dean’s dreamworld. What he saw, surprised but also delighted him. Apparently, Dean was dreaming about him and Mr. Ketch having sex. Lots of sex.

Gabriel smirked and suddenly had an idea how he could have totally consensual, well, maybe not actually 100% consensual but still kind of consensual, sex with Dean without him freaking out that Gabriel was touching and fucking him instead of Mr. Ketch. Bonus points for that he could even play the same trick on Mr. Ketch with some minor memory adjustments which would make him believe that he actually fucked Dean Winchester while fucking Gabriel instead. Gabriel usually wasn’t one for giving up his dominance, but he had seen Mr. Ketch, and even he wasn’t entirely immune to the gruffy charm of that man. 

And so, Gabriel retracted his hand from Dean’s head again and got to work. Quickly, he changed himself into the spitting image of Mr. Ketch and scooted to the foot of the bed. Kneeling on the bed between Dean’s open legs, he slowly glided his hands up the older Winchester’s thighs, trying to widen Dean’s legs even further. Then he cupped Dean’s ass cheeks, admiring their firmness and already impatiently waiting to repeatedly pound into them. Gabriel thought about giving those ass cheeks some excellent spanking but decided against it for now. It would most definitely wake Dean up in an instant and Gabriel had his own ideas about how Dean was supposed to wake up tonight and spanking him awake definitely wasn’t on the menu. Nonetheless, Gabriel shelfed that idea for some other night.

Gabriel pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart to have a better look at Dean’s hole. Gabriel let out a groan as he saw that, although there was a small butt plug on the nightstand, Dean had a bigger one inserted into his ass. How the fuck hadn’t he noticed that before? Had he truly been that distracted by his own lust that he hadn’t seen the stand of the butt plug sticking out of Dean’s ass? Gabriel once again had to squeeze the base of his cock, incredibly turned on by this sight and implication. In his mind, Gabriel was laughing about himself and the way he was squirming right now. He, who was an expert on all desires of the flesh was now at risk coming from the simple sight of a butt plug, years and years of imprisonment really have taken a toll on him. 

Gabriel looked back at Dean’s stretched hole and longed for nothing more than to eat Dean out. He wanted to make the plug disappear and fill Dean’s hole up with his tongue, clean him nice and good while Dean continued having his dream about Mr. Ketch. But as much as Gabriel yearned to do it, there was something he wanted even more. Carefully, Gabriel crawled further onto the bed now until he was able to straddle Dean’s legs. 

Gabriel pulled Dean’s ass cheeks apart and with a thought, he made the butt plug slowly and steadily shrink in size until it eventually completely disappeared from Dean’s ass and reappeared on the nightstand, cleaned and packed in a small black bag. Dean squirmed in his dream, surely feeling the emptiness and longing to be filled again. Gabriel grinned, “Patience,” he whispered while letting some more lube appear around Dean’s hole. Gabriel looked at the opening and knew that although Dean had been playing with toys, Gabriel’s cock would probably still be a bit much to take. 

Anticipating, but even more so longing for the heat and tightness, Gabriel positioned himself on the sleeping figure beneath him before he let go of one of Dean’s ass cheeks so he could gently direct his cockhead against Dean’s glistening hole. Carefully and slowly, Gabriel started thrusting into Dean; at first, it was just the tip, but seeing as Dean had already been stretched by the butt plug, Gabriel very soon started thrusting into Dean’s pucker in earnest. Dean moaned in his sleep, even wriggled his hips as much as he was able to, trying to make it easier for Gabriel to fuck him. Gabriel groaned, “Needy little shit, aren’t you, Dean?” Gabriel smiled. 

Dean groaned the more of Gabriel’s cock entered Dean’s all too soft and welcoming hole. “Fuck! You like this, Dean. Don’t you? You want more.”

“Yes.” Dean now moaned clearly audible. “Yes, oh fuck, Ketch. Give it to me!” Dean demanded. And as if the heat and squeeze of Dean’s hole wasn’t already heaven enough around his cock, with Dean being awake now, or at least semi-awake, and therefore responsive to dirty talk, Gabriel no longer saw a reason to hold back any longer. “Fuck!” Gabriel cursed before plunging his entire cock into Dean, repeatedly rubbing against Dean’s prostate as he pistoned in and out of him. “I’m going to get myself off now,” Gabriel declared hotly. “You are going to wait your turn like the good little soldier that you are. Once I come, you will be allowed to touch yourself, but not a moment before. Is that understood?” Gabriel cautioned.

“Yes. Fuck, yes, sir. I will wait.” Dean clenched through his teeth, eager on the one hand for Gabriel to finish getting himself off so that he can finally touch himself, but also on the other hand simply enjoying the ruff handling Gabriel was currently bestowing on him. 

Chasing his own orgasm, Gabriel mercilessly fucked Dean into the mattress and kept quickening the pace until he felt the all too familiar coil in his groin before only moments later, his breath stuttered and his toes curled as he filled Dean to the brim with his cum. 

Dean was panting, begging Gabriel, “Sir, may I come now? Please, I need to come.” Desperation and lust clearly audible in his voice. Gabriel stilled for a minute, thinking about flipping Dean over and letting Dean come in his mouth, but then he remembered what he had seen in Dean’s dream and so instead, he pulled out of Dean and stood up, admittedly on wobbly legs but it still counts, and said into the dark, “You are allowed to come now, but remember: whatever mess you make, **YOU** get rid of it, not me.” Dean swallowed hard, saying, “Yes, sir,” before quickly rising up a bit and letting one hand fly to his cock. And after two, three quick jerks, Dean sprayed his cum all over the bedding below him. 

Gabriel looked at the display before him, looked at Dean lying in bed, panting and still coming, leaking as he kept pushing Gabriel’s cum out of his hole with every spasm his body did while riding out his orgasm.

Gabriel honestly wasn’t sure whether or not he would even have it in him to go to another bedroom, let alone two. Dean’s willingness to simply go along with someone breaking into his bedroom and fucking him while being asleep without questioning any of it, plus adding all the other things Gabriel had seen Mr. Ketch and him do in his dream… Gabriel was getting hard again just by thinking about it, let alone imagining how he could use the current situation to his advantage tonight. 

Gabriel as Ketch was unsure what to do next. He as Gabriel wanted to stay and take advantage of the situation, but he knew that Mr. Ketch never actually stayed after having fucked Dean. Plus, seeing as Mr. Ketch was currently trapped in Apocalypse World, Gabriel couldn't risk for Dean to fully wake up and realize that there was actually no logical explanation for Mr. Ketch being here instead of in Apokalypse World. And so, with a heavy heart, Gabriel decided to leave the room again. When Gabriel reached the door and opened it, all he heard was, “Thank you, Ketch,” before hearing Dean’s heartbeat evening out again, indicating that Dean had already fallen asleep again. 

“You are welcome.” Gabriel whispered softly before closing the door from the other side while transforming back into his usual self. “Now… the night is still young. Let’s see who else is having some interesting dreams they wish would come true.” Gabriel said with a mischievous smile and started walking again.


End file.
